1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making nano materials and, particularly, to a method for making a zinc oxide nano-structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Zinc oxide nano materials have been applied in such things as UV (Ultraviolet) laser devices, solar batteries and diluted magnetic semiconductor devices, due to their outstanding mechanical, electrical, and optical properties. Therefore, achieving various zinc oxide nano material structures is desirable.
A conventional method for making a zinc oxide nano material includes the following steps. Firstly, adding ammonia to a zinc chloride solution and adjusting the PH value of the mixture to a range of 9˜11. Secondly, putting the mixture into an airtight container and ultrasonically agitating the mixture for 25˜35 minutes. Thirdly, placing a clean substrate in the mixture in the airtight container. Fourthly, placing the airtight container in an environment of 80˜98° C. for 45˜90 minutes. Fifthly, cooling the mixture to room temperature and resting the mixture for 5˜9 hours at room temperature. Sixthly, taking the substrate out of the mixture and cleaning it with de-ionized water. Lastly, drying the substrate to obtain a substrate with a layer of zinc oxide nanotubes coated thereon.
However, there are some drawbacks in using this method. Firstly, ammonia and zinc chloride are harmful to the environment. Secondly, it is a time-consuming method. Thirdly, zinc oxide nanotubes made this way have small specific surface areas.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of making the zinc oxide nano-structure that is environmental friendly.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making the zinc oxide nano-structure, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.